


Hyde In the Darkness

by Creative_Wrighter94



Series: Hyde Descendants Chronicles [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Wrighter94/pseuds/Creative_Wrighter94
Summary: The gang return to the Isle of the Lost to recruit a new batch of villainous offspring to join them at Auradon Prep. But when a barrier breach jeopardizes the safety of Auradon during their departure from the Isle, Mal resolves to permanently close the barrier, fearing that nemeses Uma and Hades will wreak vengeance on the kingdom. Despite her decision, an unfathomable dark force threatens the people of Auradon, and it's up to Mal and the VKs to save everyone in their most epic battle yet. That dark force seems to be the sleeping spell and the only way to stop it is using Hades's ember, otherwise, it's game over for the kingdom of Auradon. However, the problem isn't just there as not only are the Queen's crown and Maleficent's staff are missing, but so is Dr. Jekyll’s HJ7 Hyde Formula.





	Hyde In the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, sorry it took some time before getting this going, A lot has happened since I last posted anything; I had been working hard at my job and also recently became a father to a beautiful baby girl. I also had to watch the movie to get the wheels turning again despite the bittersweet knowledge that it was gonna be the last ever work of Cameron Boyce...... this work and the last two books of this series that will be worked on will be dedicated to the memory of Cameron Boyce, a one of a kind human being who was taken too soon and a star who will always be remembered for his happiness.

Auradon, It's beautiful, isn't it? I'm Danny, son of Maleficent and Henry Jekyll/ Edward Hyde, And this is my home. It wasn't always. I was born on the Isle of the Lost, where all of the villains had been banished, locked away for good. That is until Prince Ben decided that their children should have a chance. And so, five villain kids, V.K.'s, came to Auradon, including me. Long story short, Ben is the king now, Mal is his girlfriend, and we are about to head back to the Isle to pick what will hopefully be a long line of new V.K.'s who get to come to Auradon and find their happily ever afters, too.

Isle of the Lost, Danny’s POV

We were all standing together as the other kids were applauding us as we were about to make our picks. I waited for Mall to get the party started and ask, “Can I get a drum roll, please?” everyone was stomping on the ground like thunder as we were all excited for the names to come up and Evie said, “First, I would like to begin, with the granddaughter of Lady Tremaine, daughter of Drizella, my sweet, sweet friend. My Dizzy.” Dizzy ran up excitedly to us and waited with us as Carlos opened the next applicant, “Next, is the son of Smee. Come on, Squeaky.” one of the platinum blonde twins walked over to Carlos and was clearly sad to leave his brother, clearly we all saw the reactions, because Jay then said, “And no way, we're splitting up the twins, so get over here, Squirmy, come on.” the crowd cheered as the other boy ran up happily and every one them looked to me and I cleared my throat and opened my applicant’s sheet. “As I look at you all, I see people who remind us of who and where we come from, so please give it up for, the daughter of Pain, and Panic…….Anxie!” everyone cheered as a teal haired girl was surprised and walked up to hug me as if she was wondering if this was all a dream. Finally, Mal Spoke up. “And last, but certainly not least, we all picked this girl because we all agreed that she could use a little bit of Fairy Godmother's goodness class. Give it up for Dr. Facilier's daughter, Celia.” We all brought our candidates as everyone quote down and told them we would be back next week and for them to bring their things with them.

It’s been a week and I have been in my lab room working on an updated formula for my changes into my other self, Caleb Hyde. In theory, formula DJ-24 is supposed to allow us to switch without delay, the only problem is it hasn't been tested and I seem to be stumped on something… I can’t help but wonder what my father, Dr. Henry Jekyll would do. Just then I hear a knock on the door and I go to answer it to see King Ben. “Ben, what a surprise... You do know Mal isn’t here.” I just stand there wondering his motive when he laughs nervously. 

“Actually Danny, I was wondering if you would mind taking up a patient today.” Yeah, that's right, I had forgotten that I had gotten my Doctor’s degree and am now able to take up practice ad Dr. Danniel Jekyll… that has a funny ring to it. “Right, please step into my office, your Majesty.” I stepped aside to let him and he walked in. “So what can a doctor like me do for the well-loved man in Auradon?” He looks at me as I get my Jekyll pills and new Hyde Drops, “Well Danny, I am coming to you as not your king, but as someone coming to quite possibly the only male figure in Mal’s family, so I was hoping if I could have your blessing to do this.” He says as I looked to see him pull out a small box to show a ring inside it, Bloody Hell, that is a big rock on that metal band. I looked at Ben and replied, “Do you love my sister, do you make her happy, does she make you happy?” he looked at me, wondering what I was meaning, and replied, “Well, yes bu-” Only to be cut off by me saying, “Then you are asking the wrong person the question, you should be as asking her this. Besides, she is a big girl she can take care of herself.” he smiled and we shook hands before I added, “Just know if you hurt Mal, I will unleash Hyde on you.”

It was about an hour and we were all waiting for Ben and I was standing with Aalia, Carlos, and Jane as we see them coming. We all see as they get onto the center platform and Mal and the Fairy Godmother had exchanged a few words before she then spoke into a microphone. “Bippity-boppity, one, two, one, two. Can everybody hear me?” And I could hear everyone cheer out that they could. And I could see her hand off the microphone to Ben and he said, “Thank you, Fairy Godmother. What's up, Auradon?” everyone cheered again and he then said, “Thank you. Thank you so much for coming out to welcome our new arrivals. They'll be here soon. It worked out pretty well for the first four. Mal, this is the exact spot we first met not so long ago. I feel like I've known you my whole life. But did I mention, I'm in love with you?” 

Aw… He was singing a bit of a song he once sang when he asked Mal to the Coronation. “As he finished he was on his knee and was pulling the box and showed Mal the ring inside of it. “Mal, it's you and me. It's you and me forever. Will you marry me? Will you be my Queen?” Mal looked like she was going to cry and then said “Yes.” We all cheered and as she kissed him. After we were celebrating, I then yelled out, “All bow to Her Royal Majesty.” As Jay and Carlos said, “Oh, yes, her Royal Purple-ness.”

Mal laughed and said, “Silence, you annoying peasants.” only for me to jokingly say, "Certainly your Highness, forgive my good manners.” and walked to where Evie was at and Jay, Carlos, and Ben followed shortly after and finally Mal. and we saw the Limbo come up. And the driver said, “Congratulations, m'lady Mal,” as we all got in and we all set off for the Isle. "Again Mal, I am happy for you." she smiled and hugged me. "Thanks, Danny, and who knows, maybe my wedding bells won't be the only ones ringing." she laughed as I turned red.


End file.
